markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Muyskens
|residence = Cincinnati, Ohio |nationality = American |occupation = Video game commentator Former law school student |yearsactive = 2014-present |youtube = UC-bHiUvc7-Ru9R8CMkIUlpg |alt = muyskerm |subbutton = muyskerm |twitter = muyskerm |facebook = Muyskerm}} Bob Muyskens, better known by his online alias muyskerm, is a close friend of Mark Fischbach's and Wade Barnes' and is often seen with him in various playthroughs. He stands at a height of 6'4", similarly to Wade. Of the three, Bob is the youngest, but also the most mature and assertive in personality. Apart from YouTube work, Bob formerly worked as a truancy officer at a school in Cincinnati, Ohio and at a sushi bar as a bartender alongside Mark before opting to study law at law school, as part of becoming a future lawyer. For a time, Bob became involved with a local Cincinnati jazz band called The Cincy Brass. On June 28, 2014, Bob married his long-time girlfriend and fiancée, Mandy. The ceremony was attended by many of his friends, including Mark. Being good friends with Mark, Bob is seen to get along with him on several occasions. When on-camera, both share a mutual "hate" for Wade, who they poke fun at any given chance. Off-camera, all three share a positive relationship and often accompany each other on various activities, such as spending nights out at the bar and going on road trips. Role in Let's Plays Bob is widely recognized for participating in Mark's Drunk Minecraft series, where he joined Mark and Wade in the many shenanigans that they partook in, often berating the other two for causing mayhem and keeping them both in check. During his time in Minecraft, Bob had initially started off with a skinless ('Steve?'-skinned) Minecraft avatar, similarly to Wade. As the series progressed and Bob became more involved, Bob had taken the appearance of the young genius Dexter from Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory, replacing his former skinless texture. Some time in mid-2014, Bob had taken on an updated Dexter-esque skin designed to look more like himself, with dark brown hair in place of the former ginger color and wearing a grin similar to Wade's avatar's, as well as bearing a large purple lowercase 'B' on the front and back of his lab coat (reversed on the back). Bob was also prominently seen with Mark in his series of Rust playthroughs, assisting him in survival of the game's world. Throughout the series, Bob and Mark engaged in numerous cooperative tasks to thrive within the world, with many different problems arising at different times. Occasionally, the two lost sight of each other and both partook in hours of work to locate the other in order to officially start the episode. muyskerm Bob currently hosts his own channel, muyskerm, which he had been running since April 6, 2010 as a primarily inactive account. Due to his commitment to devoting time to studies and work at law school, Bob was, for a time, unable to find time to upload videos, and as such did not express too much enthusiasm at the thought of starting a Let's Play channel, though he did consider the idea. As of May 18, 2014, Bob had started uploading his own Let's Plays of different games including Trove, Speedrunners, GMod, Murder, Prop Hunt, War Thunder, and The Stomping Land, often collaborating with Mark, Wade, and several others. Due to his disinterest and disliking of games in the horror genre, Bob's channel only contains a few selected horror titles, namely his playthrough of the critically acclaimed survival horror The Last of Us, as well as his playthroughs of the first five nights in the first installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series (thus far, he has only finished the first game, but plans to complete the last few). On June 9, 2014, Bob posted his first livestream. Photos Running Gags *Bob is often indirectly mentioned in episodes of different Let's Plays by his name being used to give a character or object a form of identification. **In the Surgeon Simulator series, his name is used to define the generic patient character and is soon used to define the alien patient (albeit as a slightly different, twisted variation). The human patient, however, was already named 'Bob' as part of the game, while the alien was only named 'Blorb' due to sounding like an extraterrestrial variation of the name - following the release of Surgeon Simulator Touch, the alien's actual name became 'Gworb'. **In the Goat Simulator series, his name is used to define a red-shirted woman, but is also changed to sound more feminine, becoming 'Bonnie', with the "Bo-" part stretched, creating a sound reminiscent to the bleating of a goat or sheep ("Baaa-"). *Bob occasionally uses a high-pitched "Butters" voice for comedic effect, but often reiterates that he is using a voice modulator to achieve the effect, to the disappointment of some of the fan base. *It is often Bob that reprimands and pins the blame on the other two members of the group whenever they cause trouble. *When asked to do impressions, Bob often blares a drawn-out introduction as a quote for the character in question ("I'm name here!"), to Mark's and Wade's amusement. **A notable example is his impression of Lori Grimes of the Walking Dead TV series ("I'm Looori!"), which started in Episode 24 of Drunk Minecraft's first season. It was also this impression that started Bob's chain of identical impressions of several well-known characters and figures. ***Sometimes, however, Bob would break away from his normal delivery in favor of a more appropriate impression. When asked to do an impression of a walker (The Walking Dead's equivalent of a zombie) in Episode 25 of Drunk Minecraft, he instead growled loudly (in a similar tone to his usual "I'm name!" impression). When Mark and Wade commented on the fact that they believed he would follow his usual pattern, Bob told them "They don't say things, idiots!" before redoing his impression for them. ***Another example of subverting the group's expectations was his impression of a horse during Mark's September 2014 charity livestream. After asking Bob to do a horse impression, Mark and Wade wholly expected Bob to follow his normal pattern. Instead, he performed a lazy whinnying sound, which still earned a laugh. ***Bob's occasionally does impressions of Mark as well. Some of his go-to styles are: ****Him yelling out different inappropriate words or remarks with bravado (e.g. "Penises! Trademark!" in their Tekkit For Two livestream); ****Shouting garbled words, screaming into his mic and twisting his face into one of exaggerated fear in an attempt to mimic his "horror Let's Play" persona, and; ****Taking his glasses off to show his squinted eyes to the camera, in an attempt to look "Asian" (seen on occasion, such as in Mark's Alzheimer's charity livestream in early 2013). **His latest "I'm name!" impression was that of the popular short story author Edgar Allen Poe, done during the August 2014 livestream. Bob noted that, by this time, everyone was already aware of how the impression would play out. Nevertheless, it did not fail to make Mark and Wade laugh. *While Mark and Wade willingly join together to perform various silly acts (eg. loudly singing the Goofy Goober song), Bob tends to be a non-participant, opting instead to keep his distance from the other two. *During the livestreams of mid- to late-2012, Bob often had to leave the other two to tend to important matters, leading to them substituting Bob with a potted plant that was situated behind where he formerly sat - when viewers asked of Bob's whereabouts, Mark and Wade pointed them towards the plant, insisting that Bob had not moved since the stream began, and expressing confusion as to why the audience was so concerned. *Bob has what could be described as a 'contagious' laugh. *Of the three, Bob seems to curse the most during any mood, to the point where he creates odd combinations of different expletives ("What the damn it", "Son of a dang it", "Ass-f*ck", "Sh*t-f*ck", sh*t-goddamn it, etc.). **Bob's amount of cursing is rivaled by Mark's level of cursing during rage-inducing events. *Both Bob and Wade poke fun at Mark and his unique pronunciation of the word "room" ('' 'oo' as in '' 'book' ''), often bringing the more accepted pronunciation into the discussion ( 'oo' '' as in '' 'loot' ), much to Mark's annoyance. *Bob and Wade belittle Mark by making fun of his height (5'10"), often drawing comparisons to their own heights (both 6'4"). Trivia *Despite playing the role of Lori Grimes (and, occasionally, her son Carl) in the group's activities and shenanigans, Bob has yet to watch a full episode of ''The Walking Dead. **Due to this, he may regularly act confused to any The Walking Dead related topic both Mark and Wade may have. *As demonstrated in Drunk Minecraft, Bob seems to have the most control over the contents of his drinks, as he is often the one to tell the other two members of the group off for slacking or laughing uncontrollably. **However, like the others, he is not unsusceptible to causing minor damage to his physical surroundings. On one occasion, he accidentally bumped his chair onto his girlfriend's painting, causing it to unhook and fall to the floor, breaking the glass cover. *As implied (and demonstrated off-screen) in the Living Beyond Breast Cancer Charity Stream in late-2012, Bob can do a double backflip. *During the aforementioned livestream, Bob openly expressed a high dislike in post-modern architecture. **This, however, did not stop Mark from building a house for the group that utilized this architectural structure, much to Bob's annoyance. *Of the three, Bob's voice is the highest in pitch. **During the September 2014 livestream, this enabled him to sing the high notes in Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You, to Mark and Wade's surprise. *Bob also stated during the Tekkit For Two livestream that his favorite movie was Pulp Fiction. *During Rust, Prop Hunt, and Grand Theft Auto V, Bob mentions his love for The Lord of The Rings. **Jack also seems to like the series, as the two parodied the films' music in while playing Prop Hunt in "FUNNIEST EPISODE EVER". Other Pages Bob Muyskens/Audio id:Bob Category:Friends